weekyle15s_the_nine_saviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Animus
Animus is a dragon from ancient times and was the main antagonist of the Dragon Cry Story Arc. Appearance In his true form as a Dragon, Animus is a blue, scaly large beast with most notably his crystallized features resembling Stellanium protruding from his body, such as his horns and claws. His jaw is spiky, while his wings are in the same design with jagged edges coming from them. In his human form, Animus is a tall, young and slender man with golden hair and purple eyes. He wears orange, gold or bronze, armor (with a matching crown) underneath a large, gold-trimmed, white shoulder cape that in and of itself features exaggerated, pointed shoulders. The cape features a golden emblem on its left side; the outfit is finished with matching white and gold boots. Personality In the distant past Animus was like many other dragons who were against co-existence, seeing humans as simple food. His time within Sonya appeared to have changed him, as Animus was mentioned by Sonya to be kind in the past but due to the lust of obtaining the Dragon Cry staff affecting him he has become cruel in the present time. As a ruler he is harsh and demanding, punishing Zash when allowing intruders to acquire the ancient weapon. His desire to revive the world of Dragons guided him to become the manipulative person he has shown. At his death bed he showed his caring side, mentioning he was surprised but in joy to have finally seen Sonya smile. When he was resurrected he was a completely different dragon as he now believes that Humans and Dragons can co-exist and became an adopted father to Sonya. Magic & Abilities * Dragon Slayer Magic: Being a Dragon, Animus possesses this Magic which is especially effective on Dragons, being it is the main Magic meant to be used against them. * Dragon's Roar: Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Animus can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective element into a massive breath attack. His specific roar appears as a large beam of energy. * Dragon Soul Technique: Animus used this technique when he was on the verge of death and needed to recover within a human container, that container being Sonya when she was a child. * Thought Projection: While inhabiting Sonya's body to recover, Animus used this magic to be able to project a human version of himself in Sonya's mind that manifested into an actual projection. * Telekinesis: Animus is able to bind and unbind people by pointing in their direction, binding Zash for his behaviour. * Dragon Cry-Induced Forms: Through the power of the Dragon Cry Animus is able to take on two empowered states. The first, which he describes as having all of the dragon's rage flow through him, turns his scales from blue to red. The second, where he has some of the Dragon Cry's energy fired into him, makes him take on a bright glowing white appearance. Weapons * Dragon Cry (Formerly) Family * Sonya (Adopted Daughter) Voice Actor Michael Sinterniklaas. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Single Category:Fathers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Category:Ressurected Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Big Bads